


Commanderverse: Prime Directive

by KomSilence



Category: Planetary Annihilation - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Commanderverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomSilence/pseuds/KomSilence
Summary: Based off the Commanderverse idea on Spacebattles, a new Commander is awoken to find himself in a giant robot body in the Star Trek universe, sent there by the Random Omnipotent Being for whatever reason, Mjon must now navigate carefully through the politics heavy world of Star Trek.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490465) by Drich. 



_“Oh hello again.”_

 

_“Hello there old friend.”_

 

_“What brings you to my neck of the multiverse?”_

 

_“Well I have something, a little… change to the status quo of sorts.”_

 

_“Oh?”_

 

_“Yes I’ve been busy recently, been having a lot of fun so… I decided to send you a little present for your place.”_

 

_“Excellent, when does it show up?”_

 

_“Right now.”_

 

==========[C]==========

 

_“Core System Online. Personality Matrix Loaded. Welcome Commander.”_

 

Marshall woke up slowly, his head felt funny, last he remembered he was researching something about… orbital mechanics and robots, that was weird. Why did he feel so funny, hell he felt as if he was several sizes too big, it was at this point that Marshall tried opening his eyes and found he couldn’t, he then tried to move.

 

**“Warning. Commander Movement disabled while in drop mode.”**

 

Marshall didn’t like the sound of that, so trying to just open his damn eyes wasn’t working, was there something wrong? something was wrong and he wanted it fixed!

 

**“Beginning Diagnostic Routine.”**

 

Marshall felt a tingle run up his spine, and he suddenly became hyper aware of what he was. He was a 15 meter tall robot, a Commander model, a Mjon from Planetary Annihilation to be specific, modified from the looks of it. “What the hell?”

 

Marshall was very concerned now, he had read stories about this and he had an idea of who was responsible. ROB, not a toy operating buddy, but the Random Omnipotent Bastard, and he was one of the victims slash lucky chosen to have been flung across existence and placed in a progenitor tech superbody. The Mjon design he always favoured because of its look, and now he was one. Reviewing his constructor arm had been simplified in design, his right arm instead of the 6 tube missile launcher was instead a rotary beam cannon… fun! Marshall also noticed a 6 tube right shoulder mounted rocket launcher… Okay was ROB being generous or was this commander modified before they were dropped?

 

Speaking of the drop, “Time until reaching LZ?” Marshall asked the Commander system.

 

**“3 minutes until orbital drop complete.”**

 

3 minutes? That shouldn’t be too long, why did it feel like longer? Marshall then realized, it was because of his supertech brain, he was operating on a timeframe the human mind was not adjusted for. Marshall could see uses in being able to turn his personal perspective on time up to 11 but for now he was more concerned about the fact that it was making this simple drop feel like an eternity.

 

Marshall sighed to himself and began to run diagnostics and run through menus, one of these should be able to-

 

**“Commander Internal Clock found. Please adjust rate to desired result.”**

 

Huh, seemed the Commander System was bent on being helpful, made some sense. Marshall proceeded to adjust his mental framerate back down to an acceptable level so that 3 minutes wouldn’t feel like forever, he was not entirely patient. With that the minutes passed as he finally landed on the planet.

 

The pod broke away and Marshall took his tentative first steps out into the world, he looked around the environment, harsh desert, seems this planet was abandoned, his progenitor sensors however picked up metal deposits nearby. Marshal grumbled and marched forward, commanding his new body to start building ore refineries to gather the metal needed, he was stuck here for now, and rather than spend it on a lifeless rock waiting for someone to attack, better to prepare.

 

After 3 refineries went up, down went an energy generator, followed by a bot factory, from here Marshall was free to start exploring and observing, observations of the area revealed a rich oxygen nitrogen mix. Farther off on the horizon showed grass and earth like trees, maybe this planet was a paradise world or something, maybe a failed terraforming project, whatever it was it seemed nice.

 

Marshall turned his blocky head to the stars and saw what he could of the other planets, not a lot, not without the probes and orbital constructors needed, but he could see several planets and an asteroid belt filled with… something. “Well then, ROB wherever you tossed me, what’s your goal?”

 

==========[C]==========

 

A day had passed and Marshall’s forces were starting to come together, he had finally stuck orbital constructors and probes into orbit and he was inspecting the planet itself, with a few going to a gas giant. Seems the planet was an Earth like, rather nice as well, if Marshal still had a proper human body and not this massive death machine he would’ve liked to make this his own personal paradise world.

 

Actually why couldn’t he? He was alone and ROB had given him no task, perhaps this was a test or something, see what some schmuck like him would do if given a hyper computerized brain and a robot army. Marshall laughed a bit, it made him sound like a C’Tan from 40k, for all he knew at this point he was, the hyperdimensional metal and power storage was basically flipping physics the bird, no point in not running with that.

 

The past hours without sleep had Marshall experimenting with his abilities and limits as a commander, turns out rapid fire beam cannons are dangerous and can set things on fire, who knew? There was just one last thing he had to try, with a metaphorical deep breath he extended himself outward, and into one of the Dox Bots he had built, with a metaphorical grin he even shouted, “ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!”

 

And there he was, inside a 7 foot tall Dox bot, he didn’t feel less intelligent or anything, hell the thing fit like a glove. Marshall turned to look to his body and was rather impressed at the kneeling Metal Giant, what did this mean for him… did he just shunt his consciousness into this form? An experiment was needed, he commanded all his units to fire on this frame, and they did.

 

Marshall found himself back in his giant body, staring at the destroyed Dox unit, iiiiiiiinteresting! “Okay so I’m good so long as this body remains intact.”

  


It made sense really, the commander was the most vital unit, lose them, you lose everything. So as long as Marshall could keep his Mjon bod safe, he was fine, this was worrying though as shield technology didn’t exist in the world of Planetary Annihilation. One good shot with some planet ruining weaponry and he’d be out… actually that was very much a concern, Rob never sent anyone to any worlds where casual space travel wasn’t a thing, so no doubt he’d be having visitors show up at some point, his probes showed no one else on the planet but him.

 

“Next order of business, get constructing orbital shipyards, defense networks, and good old fashioned nuclear missile silos on these planets,” Marshall said to himself marching over to some of the fabricators building his forces. If anything entered this solar system he wanted to know about it ASAP and make sure he could defend against it.

 

Marshall stomped along to what he assumed was a seaside view based on the info his probes were relaying and did something not seen of commanders, he sat down. This body had fully articulated legs for a reason and he was going to sit Emperor damnit.

 

Another review of his new systems, Marshall found something called “Factory” and opened it, in his mind he found what looked to be a design program, something similar to Autocad. Curious, Marshall dug further and found a list of designs, his bots, his factories, he mentally grinned at this as he kept going into the files. Seems the Commander system wasn’t all pre-loaded, some ingenuity was needed, Marshall had heard about this on the other Rob situations, with this he could design whatever he wanted using pre-existing designs and the constructor units would build it when commanded.

 

Marshall then started to look through his build files for anything relating to his superform and the quantum computer that made up his new brain, he needed modifications if he was to survive as the thing was big, unwieldy, and while a neat design, would be awful for anything but getting shot at. Actually that was a very terrifying thought, Marshall set about getting himself teleporters set up so he could just ‘port out to any of the other 10 planets here, getting shot by mistake was not something he wanted to do.

 

“People always wonder why nobody ever thinks to plan ahead in case of emergency, looking at it myself it’s probably because people are trying not to die… or they aren’t now a supercomputer who can process information thousands of times faster than anything else.”

 

Whatever the case, Marshall was now left alone with his thoughts and a designer with spare files, he gave a sigh and figured he’d best find some way to pass the time other than just build bots and conquer the solar system. He turned back to the designer and started to dig through things, before pondering, “Could I build a house with this?” he asked himself. Well nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

Marshall felt a little better designing an idyllic utopian house design like something out of science fiction, not for any practical reason other than boredom and sanity. Still, hopefully someone would come by… eventually.

 

==========[C]==========

 

“Captain, I have detected something via our deep space probes.”

 

Picard turned to his android compatriot, “What is it Mr. Data?”

 

“The Calixis System is showing activity, spacecraft have been found and the 4th planet has demonstrated a growing presence of metal structures,” Data explained, before looking up to the Captain, “This is highly irregular considering previous reports of the System have listed it as empty.”

 

Riker looked confused and spoke up, “The Calixis System?”

 

Picard gave a knowing smile, “A terraforming project for a Federation colony during the early 24th century, we had to abandon the project after the treaty formation with the Cardassians. The 4th planet was to be called Ubos and had just became a M-Class after the terraforming efforts.”

 

Riker nodded a bit, “So, what? Years later this thing gets activity by someone who has access to spacecraft.”

 

Data shrugged as best he could and said, “It seems likely Commander. The probe isn’t a proper class for scanning the system, but we are three days out from the system and could go and investigate.”

 

Picard paced in thought, “Mr. Worf, your suggestion?”

 

Worf spoke up, “Captain, we could go investigate but we’d likely be getting ourselves into trouble. I would recommend we keep shields up if you intend to head in, and we do not drop them for anything.”

 

Picard nodded, “Thank you Mr. Worf. Mr. Data?”

 

Data looked at Picard, “Yes Captain?”

 

“Direct us to Calixis, we should investigate, 3 days you said?”

 

“At maximum warp yes, I would recommend against that and going for a standard warp factor, it would take us longer but we would be better able to formulate contingency plans and ask Starfleet for any support.”

 

“Riker?”

 

Riker looked to his Captain, “I say go for it, unknown spacecraft means something is going on there and we should look into it.”

 

Picard nodded, “Mr. Data, make it so.”

 

The Enterprise subtly jerked as it deviated from its current path and engaged warp factor 4.5 to the Calixis system. It’d take them a few days to get there, but with that time they could contact Starfleet, ask for advice and even possibly get backup in case something went wrong. Picard was in no rush to see this anomaly, he could take his time as needed and be careful.

 

==========[C]==========

 

_“Oh my seems we got a direct intercept path.”_

 

_“Well you did say this would toss up the status quo.”_

 

_“Yes I did, and I stand by that.”_

 

_“I have to ask, why those people?”_

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“As far as I understand none of the people you pick to put in these situations are outstanding in any way, in fact they are for a lack of a better term, “nerds”. Why them?”_

 

_“Because they know about the universes they get tossed in, and I want to see them mess it up.”_

 

_“Oho, I can see the appeal in there. So, what does Marshall know?”_

 

_“Ever heard of someone called Chuck?”_

 

_“Can’t say I have.”_

 

_“Funny guy, often reviews your universe, Marshall’s a frequent watcher of his, so he’s got some amusing interpretations on his mind of important figures.”_

 

_“Ha! Can’t wait to see Picard deal with that!”_

 

_“Not the face!” gets me every time!”_


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjon meets Picard at last, how will it turn out with his fourth dimensional warp knowledge?

“Captain’s log, stardate 46683.7, the crew has just finally dealt with a harrowing crisis, during which Mr. Worf was duplicated by some alien outsider and used as an invasion force against the crew. We have sufficiently dealt with the duplicates who have now taken the enemy vessel and are going to join the Klingon empire.”

 

Picard ended the log and sat down at his desk, some days he wondered what being a part of Starfleet and the Captain of the Enterprise entailed. Worf had thankfully taken the cloning incident well, better than Riker ever would. Distractions like this did keep things fresh but Picard felt that they were too common, sometimes being week to week, something went wrong and they were needed to fix it.

 

He quietly sipped his earl gray and pondered what they would find in Calixis system, Starfleet had been unable to provide any backup as it would constitute a “show of military force” and likely only make the anomaly angry. Picard admitted that it made sense but would’ve preferred if he had some assistance, experience had taught him that this could easily go wrong and end with the crew in danger. He had lost enough people under his command by this point and didn’t wish to see any further harm come to them.

 

He could only ponder, what did this anomaly think like?

 

==========[C]==========

 

“You know what is weird robot army? The fact that I haven’t gone insane despite not sleeping, then again I’m some super robot now!”

 

Marshall had spent the past few days just building customized structures and such fit to live in, dream houses and buildings he wanted, just to pass the time, only to realize after he had built himself a multi storey villa with a pool and a beautiful sunset view, he couldn’t use it. His giant robot body prevented him from just waltzing into the home of his dreams.

 

“Damn it.”

 

So for now he had dug a cave and set up jamming equipment to keep his body undetected as he commanded his forces to properly fortify the system but to try and keep it nice looking. If he was to rule some solar system he wanted it to at least be good looking, sorting out the issue of being unable to enjoy his own damned house was a thing for later.

 

The sun fell, another day down, he couldn’t see much more being done for now, Marshall opted to put himself into sleep mode, he commanded his deep space probes and radar to keep an eye out, he’d either wake up in a day or two, or when something not an asteroid entered his system. His sub-commander units were also given the order to keep things at a stable population for now, anything goes down, replace it, that was the order. With that out of the way, Marshall put his body into a kneeling position and quietly turned on sleep mode, he hoped to dream.

 

==========[C]==========

 

_ “So I have to ask.” _

 

_ “Oh go right ahead, I get that there is a lot to ponder.” _

 

_ “Why bring him here? To this world, sure there’s going to be a kerfuffle in a little bit but that’s a year or so away, for them that’s quite a distance.” _

 

_ “Exactly my point, look at it all, too peaceful, too easy. The worst they have to deal with are the Borg and they don’t show up much. The experiment here is to see how one person given incredible power reacts to this world, especially when things start getting harder.” _

 

_ “Oh what was that human phrase, the one about the beating of wings causing a typhoon.” _

 

_ “Butterfly effect. What I expect to happen here, after all… how would the Romulans react if they heard that Starfleet was in talks with an all powerful machine intelligence?” _

 

_ “That’s if the talks even happen.” _

 

_ “Ah, very true dear friend. Very true. Also can I say I love the formal tone you’re using.” _

 

_ “I’m trying. To predict Picard you have to think like Picard.” _

 

==========[C]==========

 

The Enterprise disengaged warp and continued on impulse, they had arrived in the Calixis system at last, it had only taken 8 days. Picard had Data continue on a path for Ubos as Worf set the scanners to pick up anything around them, better safe than sorry at this point.

 

“Captain, detecting numerous satellites in the system as well as what appears to be weaponry,” Worf said.

 

Picard grimaced, had they walked into a trap? Nothing had fired upon them yet, “Any shields?”

 

“None Captain.”

 

Picard pondered what that could mean, was this an open invitation with a warning to be careful? Did the anomaly have shield technology at all? Were they even aware that they were here?

 

“Mr. Data please keep us on course, Mr. Worf, make sure phaser banks are at the ready just in case.”

 

Worf nodded and input the commands, Picard then tapped his combadge and spoke, “Counselor Troi, please come to the bridge we may need your Betazoid abilities.”

 

It would be another hour or so before they reached Ubos, Picard now deep in thought as to what could be down there. What could they be facing and would it be a potential ally? Would this violate the Prime Directive? Too many questions, too many concerns.

 

==========[C]==========

 

Marshall awoke slowly, the images in his mind becoming less coherent as his systems booted, Progenitor tech wasn’t slow by any means, as soon as the commanders were awake they often begun waging war, it’s just that Marshall’s AI matrix was built with a longer load time to better simulate the feeling of waking up. Rob may be an omnipotent bastard, but a little personal touch kept his commanders working right, after all, things are not as entertaining if they don’t follow what’s natural for them.

 

The Mjon’s optic set glowed, he looked about, “Report?”

 

Through the eyes of his probes he saw a ship, scans reported an alloyed hull, he zoomed in further visually, the Progenitor optic systems showing him none other than the USS Enterprise, model NCC-1701-D. Marshall would feel his heart skip a beat if he still had one, the Enterprise, he was in the Star Trek Universe! This was an exciting turn of events, until he realized he was in a world where peace was the main goal and war was a last resort, a problem for a war machine like him, and a world where everyone carried weapons that could glass surface or break apart a planet.

 

“Oh Rob you sick bastard…”

 

Marshall sighed, judging by the view from the probes the Enterprise was on a direct course for the planet he was on, what even was this place called? Must have been something from the expanded universe stuff, actually where was he in the timeline? He swore to Gork and Mork that if he had to deal with any space hippies arguing against technology he would be pissed.

 

For now Marshall focused on setting up a welcome, he clocked himself down to meatspace thinking and let the Enterprise approach, he needed to be ready for a standard hail… actually showing off his mega bod would not be a smart move just yet. Best keep that obscured for now, couldn’t lie about his robots and such so no human avatar to interact with. Still, as the Enterprise approached Marshall awaited the hailing call.

 

==========[C]==========

 

“Do you detect anything Counselor?” “No Captain, no life or anything, if there is anything on that planet it is shielding itself from me or is purely mechanical.”

 

Picard sighed, “Thank you Counselor, please return to your duties, navigating this will be… difficult.”

 

Troi nodded and walked off, Picard then tapped his combadge again,  _ “Beverly may be needed” _ , “Doctor Crusher, come in.”

 

Over the badge came the sound of Beverly Crusher, “Yes Captain?”

 

“Be prepared we may have to go to red alert, Mr. Worf informs me that this entire system has been covered in weaponry.”

 

There was a brief silence and then a curt, “Of course Picard, Beverly out.”

 

The badge cut off as soon as Beverly started ordering her staff into position, Picard rubbed his face, this was vexing, usually these things were straightforward, there were bread crumbs to follow, a face to talk to, an issue that needed solving, but the silence? The silence was worse, far worse, where usually there was something to start from all they knew was every planet seemed to be armed and there were no living things here, perhaps the Borg had turned this solar system into a factory, or Lore had finally gotten to start an android uprising.

 

Geordi spoke up over the badge letting Picard know they were ready in case of anything and that the reactor was holding stable. Picard felt easier knowing that but still, something wasn’t right here.

 

“Begin standard hail.”

 

A quick beep was heard and the Enterprise Viewscreen changed, seemed whoever was down there had answered the hail, but the viewscreen was pitch black save for a single green line, no visual of who had answered.

 

“This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, we have come to investigate the system and Ubos, your activity is highly unusual and we demand to know why.”

 

There was a pause, and then Picard repeated, “If you can hear me, please respond as-”

 

“I hear you Picard.”

 

Everyone looked at the screen, the voice had an electronic flanging effect to it but still sounded… very human in tone. Picard looked at Data, perhaps it was another artificial intelligence, one of human designs, one that had taken years to get to Ubos and set itself up.

 

“You may call me… Marshall Mjon for now.”

 

Riker spoke up, “Marshall? That’s a very earth sounding name.”

 

“Ever observant Riker, of course that’s why you’re the Captain’s number 1 is it not?” Mjon continued.

 

Riker’s eyes went wide, Picard stood there mouth agape and then, “I know a lot. Jean Luc Picard, born July 13th 2305 to Maurice Picard. Your elder brother is Robert Picard who makes wine down on Earth in france. You have an artificial heart after having attempted to fight a Nausicaan.”

 

Picard stared at the screen and then turned to Worf, who instantly set about inputting something on the consoles, Picard then turned back to the screen, “I don’t know who you are but you best start describing.”

 

“I know quite a bit Picard, I know Worf’s history with the Klingon Empire, his parents. I know about Riker, Crusher, even… ugh… Wesley.”

 

Picard stood there for a moment, “Mr. Worf, red alert!”

 

“Aye aye Captain,” the Klingon Security Officer answered, as the ship’s klaxons began to blare.

 

“Wait Picard-”

 

“You best start explaining yourself or I will be forced to fire upon the planet. You know too much about me and my crew. Your willingness to share has me worried for the safety of my ship.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

“Stupid stupid stupid move!” Marshall berated himself, clocking himself back to Progenitor standards. Of course Picard wouldn’t react well, what did he think that acting like a knowledgeable fanboy would make him trust him? No it’d make him worried because that information could be used to hurt him! Bad move all together Marshall.

 

With the time needed, Marshall set about hastily redesigning a bot design and loading it into the fabricator. He stripped out the armor plating, the weaponry, even any potential use for constructors and made it about 6 feet tall, the design was based after a Dox and given manipulator hands instead. Marshall listed it as “Silvertongue”, a diplomacy unit and had the fabricator work overtime on the design.

 

Now he needed to explain himself to Picard before he blasted the planet, and forced Marshall to escape through one of his teleporters to any of the other planets.

 

How honest could he be? How much would Picard believe? Would anyone really? Sure there was Picard’s experiences with Q- Oh. Oh that would work.

 

Marshall didn’t really have many other options, either his Progenitor brain couldn’t think of any other peaceful resolutions being a machine of war or he was just deeply uncreative. Returning to meatspace clocking he had his bots build a landing platform and had the Diplomat Silvertongue march onto the platform.

 

==========[C]==========

 

“Picard wait! Just wait, please,” the voice said, sounding very concerned, Picard turned to Worf who was suggesting they take action soon.

 

“I don’t want to fight any of you, or hurt you, I wish to be an ally.”

 

“Listing off personal details about my life is a fine way to accomplish that.”

 

“I was hoping to set the idea that I know you and would implicitly trust you. Clearly a fault of mine for sharing too much, I am a… outsider.”

 

Picard stared at the screen, “Elaborate.”

 

“I would love to, but not over vid screen, if your android Data would follow these coordinates, and your transporter operations chief to pick up, you will find 3 signals to be beamed up. 1 is… well in a sense me, long story. The other 2 are optional, being security but I assure you, what you will find is completely unarmed.”

 

Picard stood there, unsure of his next move, this entity, whoever they were, was offering an alliance, a peaceful resolution, but he couldn’t trust it, not so easily. “Keep your security on the planet, we will pick you up alone.”

 

There was a pregnant pause, “Of course Picard, happy to come on board Captain, I think you and I may find some common ground in experiences.”

 

Picard said nothing and ended the communication, turning to Worf, “Mr. Worf, maximum security presence at the transporter, even if this… Mjon says they wish to come aboard peacefully, we cannot risk anything.”

 

Worf nodded, hoping this wouldn’t be a foe that would overpower him, those were too frequent and Worf preferred to do his job and actually keep his ship safe.

 

==========[C]==========

 

Marshall shunted himself into direct command of the Diplomatic unit, it was barely a Dox at this point, being little more than a shell, drive system, sensors, Progenitor unit brain with ftl communication, and manipulator hands instead of the ever important guns. The world also seemed different, which made sense upon review, mass produced units don’t get the same quality camera and Marshall hadn’t spent enough time in that Dox to notice. Seems for all their fancy super tech, even the progenitors knew that mass produced units don’t get the same quality as commander units.

 

With the Silvertongue ready, Marshall contacted the Enterprise, “I am ready Picard, I look forward to talking to you.”

 

It took a moment, but Marshall felt a tingling as his Silvertongue was picked up by the transporter… and then Marshall was looking through his Mjon optics again, “Wait? What?”

 

It took him a moment to realize that was because the transporter disassembled what it was beaming and then reassembled it elsewhere. While that had some horrifying implications, the people of this universe didn’t seem to care too much about it anymore. For Marshall it was a minor annoyance at best, he wasn’t in his old body anymore, why should he care? Still, he hoped that no transporter accidents occured.

 

And there it was, the Silvertongue rematerialized on the transporter pad, all systems online, Marshall shunted himself back into direct control.

 

==========[C]==========

 

The security team stared at what had manifested itself on the transporter pad, a large imposing bipedal robot stood there, it’s head simple in design with a red visor staring at everyone. Worf looked at the transporter chief, and then back to the robot on the pad.

 

“Hello, I am Marshall Mjon,” It said in the said in the same tinny voice that had inadvertently threatened the crew before, “I would like to Parlay with your captain.”

 

“How do we know you are unarmed?” Worf asked.

 

The result was the robot’s shell opening up to reveal internal workings, and absolutely no weapons, before closing, “Does that help?”

 

Worf eyed the bot suspiciously before letting out a huff, “Follow me.”

 

The bot eagerly followed the security team through the halls and into the office of Picard, it’s head and body turning separately from each other as it looked about the Enterprise, seeming almost excited to be there.

 

Picard himself was doing his best not to question it too hard, he had seen many strange things over his years and just recently had altered his own personal timeline, only to get it back thanks to Q. Whatever Mjon here was, answers would be found.

 

“Please, sit,” Picard said sitting down at his desk, as Mjon did the same, though seemingly with some difficulty, had Mjon never used one before? Then again judging by his clearly mechanical body, that would not be unlikely.

 

Mjon finally sat down and said, “Sorry for the wait, haven’t gotten fully used to this frame.”

 

Picard quirked a brow right at Mjon, “Excuse me?”

 

Mjon paused for a moment, “This body is not fully mine. It is a shell of sorts that allows me to interact with meatbags such as you.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

Marshall laughed to himself, being allowed to call organic life “meatbags” was one of the perks of being a giant robot now. Picard just stared at him and Marshall mentally cleared his throat, “To explain further, I am a networked intelligence, you could say that due to the overwhelming presence of my constructs, that I am this Solar system!”

 

Picard looked worried, “artificial intelligence that controls an entire system, how do I know you have good intentions?”

 

Marshall understood what he was saying but decided that a little “insulted” would do him some wonders for easing relations, make him actually seem still human. “Artificial Intelligence? Excuse you I am not artificially created!”

 

Picard to his credit recognized what he had said, “You are a form of silicon life or naturally occuring machine intelligence?”

 

Marshall had the diplomat’s body language shift a bit to show unease, “Not exactly. I am actually an upload, a living mind put into a vast construct, my true body I’d be pleased to show you, once we establish a healthy relationship of course… That and if I can get the tools needed to get it up here.”

 

Picard furrowed his brow in confusion, “I have… many questions to what you just said, where shall we start?”

 

Marshall was mentally grinning ear to ear, this was going to be fun, actually talking with Picard! “Let me start with the body comments, as I stated this bot here is a diplomatic shell, something I designed and constructed within minutes to facilitate unarmed communication with you. My true body is a 15 meter tall machine designed for waging warfare, no hands to shake, your crew would be rightly terrified if I got it on board, it’s too large for transporters so… I’d have to get constructors up here to build a teleporter, long story.”

 

Picard placed his head into his palm, this was a lot to take in, “And as for being an upload.”

 

“I am a human named Marshall, or rather I was. I am from another universe actually, my mind and personality was uploaded into a shell by something you’d be familiar with.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“an individual of omnipotent power bent on being an imp, messing with the lives of others and warping reality for their own amusement.”

 

Picard frowned heavily, “Q.”

 

“Or in my case,an omnipotent being people from my universe know as R.O.B. Random Omnipotent Being, or alternatively…  _ Bastard. _ ”

 

Picard then looked straight at Marshall, “That explains some things about your sudden appearance on Ubos here in the Calixis system.”

 

“Calixis huh? So that’s what this place is called.”

 

“But, what about your knowledge of my history, my heart, my crew.”

 

The bot froze, Marshall pondering what to say next, he had to be careful, or else he’d screw this all up.

 

“Marshall. Tell me. The Truth.”


	3. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjon's got a long road ahead if he wishes to gain the friendship of the Federation, and to finally start doing shit.

_ “Oh looks like he’s got a hard answer.” _

 

_ “It’s only going to get worse when he realizes that the series does not perfectly match the reality.” _

 

_ “Oh I do love canon.” _

 

_ “This will be fun, will he tell him the truth?” _

 

_ “Hmmmm, the better question is, how will Picard react?” _

 

==========[C]==========

 

Picard stared daggers at the robot before him, Mjon had just revealed knowledge of Q, and had earlier implied further knowledge of him and his crew. The knowledge that he was a neural network of some living thing that had been turned into a machine was also bringing Picard uncomfortable memories of the borg. True the form before him was a simple diplomatic unit, no weaponry of any sort, but you never knew with entities like the borg.

 

Mjon started to move again and nervously said, “Well I have a few answers, one you won’t believe-”

 

“But would likely be the truth,” Picard finished.

 

A gulping noise was heard from the body, strange really, “Yes. The other will be more likely-”

 

“But not exactly the truth.”

 

“Yes, you are good at this.”

 

“I have experience with the unbelievable, something you should know,” Picard stated.

 

Mjon generated a sighing noise which sounded more like static, before stating, “Fine. The reason why I know so much is this, your adventures in my home dimension were broadcast on television for years, with lots of expanded universe stuff in the form of games, novels and even a few movies. Oh by the way the movies aren’t exactly counted as canon considering in one you get Kirk killed.”

 

Picard blinked and stared at Mjon, his experiences, entertainment? The bit about killing Kirk was far more surprising, “Stories?”

 

“Yes… that’s the unbelievable one. The other is that ROB uploaded the knowledge of your universe and history into my databanks to give me an edge in diplomacy.”

 

Picard stared at Mjon, “Does that sound like something the Q would do?”

 

Mjon shrugged, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

 

Picard slumped into his chair for a moment, before composing himself, “Alright, if our lives were broadcasted for entertainment, what can you tell me about them?”

 

“You are taking this very well.”

 

Picard responded by setting down a memory cube, Mjon examined it, “Moriarty.”

 

“The fact that you know what’s inside this memory cube tells me all I need to know.”

 

“I could help him, get him a body.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

Marshall was being sincere, he wanted to help really, the idea of working with the Enterprise to explore bold new worlds and seek out new life was an amazing opportunity for him, meant less violence. He’d need his own ship to do so though, he doubted the crew would appreciate having his death body onboard, nor would they appreciate his legion of robots.

 

Actually he was pretty much borg bait, could he defend himself against a Borg attack? Then again the Progenitor tech was made of bullshit, he could probably override anything the Borg did by virtue of hyper advanced and single minded cyberware. Marshall was pretty much the most dangerous thing here, and he didn’t even have a proper starship, it was never even made clear how commanders got from Solar System to Solar system in the Galactic War Mode.

 

“Note to self, design myself a starship once I get Starfleet designs,” Marshall told himself.

 

“Considering all I currently know about your nature, I won’t exactly trust that, but I will keep that offer open,” Picard stated.

 

Marshall at this point realized he had no idea how to design an android body, and his designer program wasn’t very helpful there. It had no data on how to replicate that form, much like how it had no data on how to build a starship, yes Marshall could design anything he imagined, but it seemed his imagination needed some help.

 

The fix was easy, Marshall just needed to dedicate proper reclamation nanites to scanning items, and if given the chance could scan and receive blueprints without deconstructing something. Computer files also worked as well, data was data. Wait… Data! Marshall could scan Data and build an android like him.

 

“Now, as for the “Were” part of what you told me,” Picard answered.

 

Marshall froze up again, “Uh… yeah, your program ended about… 19-20 years ago give or take. Season 7 wasn’t as strong but it ended on a very strong note, you and Q having found peace with each other. From there Voyager and Deep Space 9 were the end for this era of Star Trek TV. There was an attempted prequel series called Enterprise but it did… very poorly much like Voyager.”

 

Picard asked more questions and Marshall did his best to answer them, the two ended up talking for an hour.

 

“Hm, seems some details aren’t entirely accurate,” Picard noted.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Yes, the detail about Johnathan Archer, he never actually took his dog on board, nor did the Vulcans share such an adversarial relation with him.”

 

This was surprising to Marshall, “Surely his history could’ve-”

 

“And what would we learn from hiding a dark part of our history?”

 

Marshall couldn’t respond. The idea that the canon he was dealing with wasn’t 1 to 1 was shocking.

 

==========[C]==========

_ “Shame that the writers could never keep up with actual events.” _

 

_ “What do you expect? They’re only human.” _

 

_ “Still, here is his big revelation, that the canon he knows may not be so accurate.” _

 

==========[C]==========

 

Picard continued, “I think your view of us might be inaccurate.”

 

Mjon looked incredibly confused, an impressive feat for a being without facial features. “I… how?”

 

“Perhaps what you witnessed, isn’t an accurate view of our slice of reality. Much like how truth is stranger than fiction, perhaps the fiction we inhabit has a different story to your reality.”

 

Mjon grumbled, “Still. I hope you can at least trust me now.”

 

Picard stared at Mjon, truth be told, even with this knowledge he didn’t trust Mjon, first impressions were important and Mjon had severely hurt his. Certainly Mjon wasn’t going to kill them all, considering how much he had been willing to divulge, and the admittance that he wanted an alliance would be useful, but he seemed more like an eager young cadet meeting a famed hero of the Federation, considering what Mjon had said about how he interacted with their existence.

 

“I have two things I’d like to ask Mjon, before we consider an alliance.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Picard smiled a bit, forward, this would be simple, “First I would like to send an away team down to the surface to study what you have done, and perhaps, meet you directly.”

 

Mjon froze for a moment, as if calculating his next move, and responded, “Fair, but on the condition that you come see me yourself eventually.”

 

“If you don’t let any of my crew come to harm, that’s reasonable enough. As for the other thing, that detail about Q and I finding peace at the end of our televised broadcast. What happens?”

==========[C]==========

 

Marshall didn’t know how to respond and clocked himself up to think of an answer, meatspace being slow has its advantages, this meant he could sort out the issue. It took some thinking before he finally found a “proper” answer to give Picard.

 

“Well Picard I would love to tell you, but I can’t.”

 

Picard frowned, “What do you mean you can’t?”

 

“Well you said yourself that what I’ve seen may not be entirely accurate to the experiences of your universe, and I can’t very well give you info that may be inaccurate in a year or so.”

 

Picard mumbled something as if he hadn’t considered that, “There’s also Q to consider. I have suspicions he may be watching us and won’t like me giving the answer to one of his puzzles, and I have Rob to deal with already.”

 

Picard sighed and took a sip of his tea, “Yes I suppose that would be an entirely likely outcome for us, Q can be like a petulant child at times.”

 

“Glad you understand my issue.”

 

“Then tell me, what do you seek to gain from an alliance with the Federation and Starfleet?”

 

“Technology.”

 

Picard let out a laugh, “You are clearly a very advanced machine already, what could you be missing?”

 

“Warp Drives, Replicators, Shields, Phasers, Ships, Shuttles, Holodeks, the list goes on and on Picard. My Progenitors gave me many amazing tools, but none as impressive as the simple technologies you use day to day. I do also have one last request.”

 

Picard gave him a look, “It better be reasonable considering everything else you are asking of us.”

 

“My inhuman form would not fare well with negotiations with diplomats and Starfleet, I would like to scan Data and adapt his technology with mine. With it I would be able to build myself android bodies to interact with the world and not as some large bulky behemoth.”

 

Marshall mentally grinned, thankful for progenitor-speed processing allowing him to try and sound smarter.

 

Picard extended a hand forward, “It’ll be to Mr. Data himself if he wishes to be scanned, the others will have to be sorted out with Starfleet.”

 

Marshall gripped the hand and smiled, “Well regardless, feel free to send a team down to the planet, I’ve got a lovely villa set up and I can’t exactly use it myself.”

 

“Shall I have you escorted back to the transporter bay?”

 

“No need, I’m merely using this body as a remote anyways.”

 

Picard blinked as the body slumped over, stood up and soon started saying some form of gibberish, before walking out of the room and down the hall. It was at this point that it really set in how different it would be communicating with an entity that could be any of its people in an instant.

 

The Captain tapped his combadge and spoke aloud, “Mr. Worf, please come get the shell that housed Mjon and remove it from the Enterprise.”

 

“Of course Captain.”

 

Marshall couldn’t help but mentally grin as he pondered what they’d do with the remote, the last of his perspective leaving the shell to let it go marching off.

 

==========[C]==========

 

_ “Given a bet, what do you think will be the most likely thing the Enterprise crew will do next?” _

 

_ “Well you’re the more experienced one my friend, what do you think they’ll do?” _

 

_ “Likely Picard will take his choice crew for a meeting in the… what did you call it?” _

 

_ “Magic Meeting room.” _

 

_ “I just love what you call these things.” _

 

_ “The meeting of the royal smart people!” _

 

==========[C]==========

 

Picard, Riker, Troi, Crusher, Data, Geordi, and Worf all sat in the ready room, Picard looking pensive as they discussed what the knew of Mjon. Geordi had been allowed to inspect the machinery that made up the diplomat shell Picard had interacted with, and wasn’t pleased with the results.

 

“I’m telling you, the tech that Mjon has is years ahead of anything any of us have got here. The shell is constructed in a way that the imperfections can only be found at the nanoscopic scale!”

 

Riker frowned, “That just tells us that Mjon is capable of nano construction, meaning if he has the resources he can easily build an army.”

 

“He already has built one Commander,” Data spoke up, earning him a look from Riker.

 

“Picard, you interacted with him, tell me, what kind of character did Mjon display?” Troi asked, hoping to gleam something about Mjon to build a proper psychological profile.

 

“He seemed eager, and admitted he’s not as old as his technology might show, he’s a victim of a being much like Q who granted him immense power but with no idea how to use it,” Picard explained.

 

“Doesn’t that make him dangerous?” Worf asked, “If he does not know what-”

 

“He knows what he is doing and what his technology is capable of. His form is not unfamiliar, he just did not originate as a mechanical entity.”

 

Crusher gave it some thought, “What is he willing to offer to help us, and what does he want?”

 

“His technology and aid in terms of any military conflict.”

 

Crusher had to admit, it’d be useful, especially seeing how Mjon’s tech could be adapted for medical usage.

 

“Military conflict, that seems highly unlikely,” Riker added, “We prefer peace to war.”

 

“Yes but it doesn’t mean that we haven’t had to fight some hard battles here and there,” Picard responded softly, the words hanging in the air, “Locutus was quite the adversary.”

 

Riker had to admit, there was a point, “Could he even survive the Borg?”

 

“If he’s as armed as he says he is, with access to Starfleet technology, perhaps even Klingon tech he could be quite the warrior,” Worf added.

 

Picard sighed, “The problem is arming him, as Riker said Starfleet prefers peace, war is a bloody and ugly thing that only brings out the worst in people, even a war for a greater good is not a just war. But Mjon has said his technology is in origin meant to wage war, wars that can annihilate entire planets if needed.”

 

“And to grant him technology like that would be to go against that,” Riker added solemnly, “A hard choice, do we pass up arming an ally who seems to want to help us, do we risk having an unknown turn on us with our own technology and advanced weaponry, do we risk compromising our principles for the benefit of something that may never come.”

 

Picard hadn’t told the crew everything, they wouldn’t take the knowledge that Mjon had imparted him as well and he knew it.

 

“Captain, if I may ask?” Data started.

 

“Please, go ahead Mr. Data,” Picard responded gesturing towards him.

 

“Was there anything that Mjon asked for that seemed more reasonable, something that wouldn’t affect his ability to wage war regardless. Perhaps a technology that has more uses in peace and diplomacy than without.”

 

Picard sat there, “Yes actually Mr. Data, yes there was one thing he asked for. He wishes to scan you.”

 

The crew looked rather surprised, Data himself to his credit was also looking rather surprised by the request, “Me?”

 

“Yes, Mjon had said he wished to interact with the world in a bipedal body more like us than the body he showed off earlier, or his true housing. He felt that the android technology Dr. Soong has developed would allow him a good place to start constructing his own humanoid frame.”

 

Data turned his head and started to consider it, it could work, a simple scan of his component parts would be less invasive than Bruce Maddox’s methods, the idea was a shell to interact with.

 

“I will consider it, but I wish to meet Mjon first to discuss this.”

 

“That is reasonable Mr. Data,” Picard stated, “We’ll sort out the away team tomorrow, I will need to contact Starfleet and get other survey teams here, perhaps Mjon’s technology will have defensive purposes against the Borg.”

 

Riker smiled a bit, “You can only wonder how the AI is taking this all down there.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

“Marshall’s Log, Stardate… uuuuuuh… today. What do you think would be a worse misuse of the technology I'm about to receive? To Captain Kirk it with some green girls or a ship to fly around the Galaxy at Warp 10?”


	4. Survey and Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjon gets surveyed by Starfleet, and a decision is made for the time being

Geordi stepped onto the transporter pad and looked to the people joining him, Data, Riker, and Troi, small, but needed for the first team to go down. He gave the Transporter Chief a thumbs up and felt the tingle of the beaming process kick in, the world and transporter mechanics always looked so fancy through his visor. In an instant he was outside against a sunny backdrop, the air was clean amazingly and the view from the landing pad he stood on was astounding, for the others they’d see a lush paradise world somehow not overtaken by technology, for him he saw that technology and the energy it gave off.

 

Amazingly there seemed to be thin wisps shooting across every machine in and around the setup, they seemed almost… energized, like the atoms in a transport beam, Geordi liked it. He’d have to ask Mjon what those were some time, but for now he had to settle on just finding out what the hell the general “supertech” did.

 

“Incredible isn’t it?” A voice boomed, and the entire away team turned around to see a 15 meter tall robot staring down at them, a red optic symbol staring at them. The armor was a bright blue with green highlights, and both arms did not end in hands but rather odd tools, on the left arm it had warning tape, and ended in a device that glowed green, the right hand seemed to be some form of rotary weapon. The figure had marched over to the platform and even with it, the away team was quite clearly dwarfed.

 

“Uh… hello there,” Riker started.

 

“Hi Will,” the robot responded, “It’s me. Marshall, or are you calling me by my surname, Mjon.”

 

Data was staring, the normally unemotive android was experiencing something akin to a very specific feeling, shock. This was an unprecedented result, and the body while bipedal didn’t show any signs of humanisms meant to make people feel at ease, it was designed to do one thing, cause damage.

 

“Hello Data,” Mjon said looking at Data directly, “Welcome to my planet, I am the only thing here.”

 

“Save for a few hundred thousand robot workers,” Riker commented.

 

“Hey the Progenitors designed these robotic forms for warfare, kinda hard to wage it with one bot.”

 

“I must ask, is this body before us where your consciousness is housed?” Data asked, still observing the large form before him.

 

“Yes, please, if you will enter my villa I will answer further questions,” Marshall said looking over to a large mansion like building overlooking a lake. The away Team stared at it, before walking in and looking about.

 

Troi took a seat on one of the chairs and found it surprisingly comfortable, “Interesting, I would’ve assumed it was cold steel.”

 

A Diplomat bot walked over, “My nano constructors can use any material, I merely used the carbon from the trees to add creature comforts to my new home. Though I had forgotten I couldn’t use it without a human body,” Mjon explained.

 

Troi nodded, “What was your old body like?”

 

There was an electric buzzing noise that came from the frame, as if Mjon was attempting to replicate an uneasy inhale, “Well I wasn’t exactly in shape. I was a writer mostly, had a quiet office job for this website that reviewed science fiction so I saw no need to get fit, I mean don’t get me wrong I wasn’t unhealthy it’s just that I was… chubby. It feels weird being so much larger now.”

 

Troi was writing down details, noting the unease and embarrassment in his tone.

 

“Feel, you can feel?” Data asked, curious as to the progenitor technology.

 

“Yes, the Progenitors knew that logically a body must respond to stimuli so I have countless sensors in my frame that replicate feelings, I can feel the grass beneath my giant feet, I can feel the warm summer air, but honestly it doesn’t feel the same in a body that tromps and stomps along.”

 

“Fascinating, what is this body capable of?” Data continued.

 

Mjon let out a laugh and walked over to an open patch and began raised the left arm, “I can wage war and take a lot of punishment. However-” and in an instant a green mist sprayed from the arm, the others watching as a structure was formed bit by bit within seconds, and then that structure started assembling a robot.

 

“You have an internal nano constructor,” Data commented.

 

Riker was starting to realize how dangerous Mjon could be, and his worry was growing, Mjon may seem friendly but if the Federation accepted him, anyone currently in conflict with the Federation, such as the Romulans, would likely see it as an aggressive move and demand compensation… or blood.

 

==========[C]==========

 

As the hours passed, Marshall answered what he could of his existence and the progenitors to the Starfleet crew, sadly he couldn’t explain too much, and left the bits about TV out. Data still hadn’t responded to the idea of being scanned so Marshall could have a humanoid remote to interact with the world, while he could scan and get Data’s specs without issue, it wouldn’t feel right to do so.

 

Geordi asked as many questions as possible as to the workings, but as far as Mjon could tell, each one had an internal structure that was assembled with gathered materials and given access to the hyperdimensional energy storage. Marshall loved the BS power of the progenitors, but he couldn’t for his currently immortal life explain it.

 

The day was coming to a close and the Away team was looking rather positive, even Riker had started to come around. Marshall bid them well and let them get transported back up, as he sat on his planet alone again. He opted for sleep mode until the next morning, thankful the progenitors had thought of that feature for their robots of death. He supposed it made some sense, you couldn’t expect the thing to run constantly and a timed sleep mode was an effective way of keeping it under wraps.

 

There wasn’t much left he could do short of threatening everyone and while the Progenitor tech was powerful, it wasn’t indestructible. He just kinda wanted to have fun and explore this crazy universe before him, though he did have some annoyance at this world. Sure he was happy to play along and do diplomacy and such, but he was a Commander, a war machine meant to efficiently destroy its foes.

 

Part of him hoped he’d have some use in this body’s purpose eventually.

 

==========[C]==========

 

“We’ll be along shortly Picard, are you certain that this Mjon being has our best interests in mind?” Admiral Taylor asked.

 

Picard sighed, he had known Taylor for some time now and knew that she was rather stern, a good trait really as she was far from unreasonable. A good stubborn head was at times better than an open mind, it at least meant that someone was willing to criticize an idea, and in this case a critic would be very helpful. Not everyone agreed with the right thing and alternative views on a potentially dangerous individual, someone who was willing to say “no” would help a lot to finding a resolution.

 

“Of course Admiral, are the other officers informed?”

 

“Are you certain this is all Mjon wants?”

 

“I can see the benefits to granting him these requests, he wishes to help and has a major technological edge, we’d benefit from having him on our side,” Picard stated plainly, adjusting his uniform a bit.

 

“And how do we know he wouldn’t turn what we give him against us?” Taylor asked, giving Picard an inquisitive look.

 

“I believe he has no reason to, he already has technology advanced enough to pose a threat to us, and could very well shoot our ships down and take the scraps. He is an artificial lifeform after all, it’s not as if he would need to concern himself with petty morality unless he wanted to be a good person.”

 

Taylor sighed, “If only I could completely believe that. Picard you know I’m not in the business of trusting blindly. Can he be brought aboard for a discussion without us worrying about him keeping us at gunpoint?”

 

“Yes, he can. His mind can enter remote frames, the distance of which can be operated appears to be immense. But he carries no weapons on these remote bodies, and we could very well leave the system with it to communicate without fear of being attacked,” Picard explained.

 

Taylor gave it some thought, “Alright, bring a remote on board and we will negotiate, I hope this isn’t a mistake Picard.”

 

“I assure you, it isn’t.”

 

Taylor cut the call and Picard was left with the bridge crew, “I can only hope Mjon is willing to entertain this.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

The edge of the Calixis system 8 hours later, Taylor, Admiral Kent, Picard, and a modified Silvertongue body of Mjon all sat in an office on the starship “Frontier”, Mjon idly tapping his metal fingers against the fancy looking table.

 

Taylor had spent the past hour asking Mjon a number of questions and Mjon to his credit did his best to answer every single one. Picard had watched and really realized how true it was when Mjon had admitted to being unfamiliar with this situation beyond his one sided interaction with their universe, he stuttered, he withdrew earlier comments, Taylor frankly looked unimpressed. Picard saw this as a good thing, as it helped to cement Mjon as not a threat but another person with rights and wishes, though he pondered why Mjon couldn’t merely use that advance processing power to simply communicate perfectly.

 

Kent was next and had numerous questions about Mjon’s military capabilities and why Starfleet should join forces with him. Mjon did his best with the constant questions and told Kent what he could, emphasizing his ability to rapidly mobilize anywhere with his nanoconstructors. Taylor stepped in and was soon asking about peaceful uses for his technology, Mjon let out a static sigh and started to inform the admirals of how his builder robots could be used to assemble buildings and terraforming machines for new colonies.

 

The admirals thanked Mjon for his time and stepped out of the room, leaving Picard and Mjon there by themselves, “Think they’ll accept me?”

 

Picard looked over to Mjon, “That depends on whether we wish to risk ourselves by allying with a powerful force. Force demands force, anyone who allies with you will inevitably invite powerful allies.”

 

“The Prophets.”

 

Picard gave Mjon a look, “Excuse me?”

 

“The events of Deep Space 9 are beginning around this time, the Prophets will be discovered by Commander Benjamin Sisko formerly of the Saratoga (Starfleet’s Bitch) and will invite all new forces into conflict with the Federation, such as a new Cardassian empire.”

 

Picard turned pale, “These details, these events, they may just be stories from your show.”

 

“No, I doubt they are. I’ve held back specific details yes to avoid altering the future but Picard my presence here won’t be the igniting event.”

 

Picard slumped, “Can I change this future?”

 

“It leads to the defeat of major powers, the stopping of ultimate evils, and the uniting of many flags under the Federation to be all the stronger, I can make the outcome better… That’s what ROB wants.”

 

Picard blinked and looked intense, “Mjon… what do you mean by that? “What Rob wants”? Why did he send you here.”

 

Mjon sighed another electric static sigh, “The Commanderverse stories, the one I now, quite likely, find myself in. Every Commander is sent to a universe and end up changing events, often for better or worse. I don’t know why but ROB finds entertainment this way, perhaps he lacks creativity and needs to use others to alter events, perhaps he wants things changed for the better… I don’t know why. Picard things are going to get very tough and the Federation would only benefit from having me on board.”

 

Picard sighed, “We can’t tell that alone, and it isn’t my decision to make, you have yet to give us a solid reason to trust you and you only damaged any initial perception I had of you when you started listing details about my life. I am giving you a fair chance by not letting that influence my job as mediator.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

_ “Oh getting tense there isn’t it.” _

 

_ “Why do you send them across existence in those giant forms? Is it a desire to… “Fix” things as theorized?” _

 

_ “Well friend, you know that humans are amusing. Fix or destroy, matters little to me, but seeing the story always end the same way gets… boring.” _

 

_ “So rather than adjust a cog you throw a spanner into the works?” _

 

_ “Correct. These Commanders are after all not people with great training, they are but humans now interacting with worlds they viewed from afar, I just want to see how they change things.” _

 

_ “The right man in the wrong place makes all the difference in the world.” _

 

_ “Oh so you’re talking to him now?” _

 

==========[C]==========

 

Marshal impatiently tapped his fingers, patience was never his strong suit, hence why he kept himself so clocked down to Meatspace speed, it was better than waiting an eternity in the clock speed possible by the Progenitor Tech he was running. The issue here was also determining whether or not he’d be properly allied with the Federation, and he needed to ally with someone if he was to avoid being blown to bits due to a lack of shields and ships, and more and more taking things by force was starting to seem like an option… if only because he stood a chance of at least getting something before being vaporized horribly.

 

The ships he did have weren’t meant for anything but orbital maneuvers, they were meant to ferry units by utilizing boosters and orbital transfers… they’d never last against actual starfleet… the nuclear missiles might actually do some damage but there was no telling what next would happen, asteroids would take too long and without a metal planet he couldn’t build a Catalyst.

 

Marshall’s brain started to pick up speed, he was panicking, what if he was deemed a threat and his system was attacked by Starfleet? The world around him became slower as he began to panic, pondering what he’d have to do to survive this world, how he’d need t-

 

“Mjon?”

 

The voice of Taylor brought Marshall back to reality, he turned the Remote’s head over to see Taylor and Kent, who sat back down at the table. Marshall was glad this would be over very soon, he couldn’t take the waiting anymore, it bothered him to no end. What would the verdict be?

 

“We have decided to heed your request for technology, seeing as what you have told us of yours currently limits your abilities,” Taylor explained, her tone sounding somewhat apologetic.

 

“However officially, we cannot admit you to the Federation as you are not properly defined, you are a mechanical race whose population is only 1 individual, not even a proper hive mind. We also invite trouble from the non-federation unions who would view the acceptance of you as an imbalance of power, this was a cultural exchange to see if you would fit the Federation as you were already warp capable.”

 

The Remote’s body language deflated in disappointment, “Oh…”

 

Taylor gave him a sorry look, “I know it isn’t what you were looking for, but we do have to keep in mind the political ramifications, our technological assistance will be limited to keep any weaponry out, you seem to be well armed enough that this shouldn’t inconvenience you too hard. Try to keep yourself neutral as long as possible if you can.”

 

The worst part was that Marshall understood why she was saying this, the world of Star Trek was rife with political intrigue with treaties and diplomatic displays. Sure he had argued with Picard about coming war, but truth be told he couldn’t do too much without drastically altering the entire story to a worse outcome, he was stuck.

 

He nodded, “Thank you, I will open a broadband connection to receive the files and such. Thank you once more,” and he stepped out.

 

Picard turned to the Admiral, “Perhaps he could be of use in the future.”

 

“Kent and I discussed that, currently however he’s trouble, though the wish for ships was reasonable enough to take,” Taylor admitted, “I look forward to seeing what this intelligence creates with our technology.”

 

==========[C]==========

 

Data observed as Mjon stepped out of the meeting room and greeted, “Hello Mjon. I understand you have been approved for Starfleet technology correct?”

 

“Yes Data, yes I have… why are you here?” The Remote Body asked, its body language indicating confusion.

 

“I have one question for you, what do you intend to do with the android technology Dr. Soong created?”

 

Mjon looked at Data inquisitively and answered, “A human face would be more approachable for diplomatic scenarios, compared to my more threatening and angular robotic forms.”

 

“I do not believe that,” Data responded, “I wish to know the truth of what you intend with the technology that made me.”

 

Mjon stood there for a few minutes, before answering, “I want to have a human like body, that’s all, diplomacy is nice but I want a form that I can use to actually experience the villa and solar system I run.”

 

Data nodded, “A selfish desire, but understandable. All I ask is that you do not weaponized or turn my technology into a workforce,” he said.

 

Mjon let out a distorted electric laugh, “Oh Data, Data, Data, Data Soong… I already got plenty of work bots, I just need something human.”

 

Data extended a hand, and Mjon shook it, “I will return to your planet later for a proper scan.”

 

“Thank you Data… truly from the bottom of whatever is my heart. Thank you.”


End file.
